Drohbriefe
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Hermine las ihren Freundinen laut kichernd vor: Sexy, gut gebauter voll haariger Tränkemeister 37 sucht Frau zum Brauen. Er unterrichtet ihre Kinder. Ist noch Jungfrau. Interessiert? Lese weiter Seite drei.. Abgeschlossen.
1. Pansys unmoralisches Angebot

Vorabinfo

Dies ist eine Parodie auf einige Charakter des Harry Potter Universums, natürlich geht es nicht nur um Snape alles hängt zusammen

Wer keine auf dreckig-schäbige Parodien mag nicht weiter lesen. Lucius ist bei mir schwul und Voldemort notgeil. Das heißt aber nicht das Lucius und Voldemort...

Charakter: Voldemort, Pansy Parkinson, Draco und Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape

* * *

Pansys unmoralisches Angbot 

Pansy saß auf ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Millicent.

Ausgebreitet vor ihr lag ein Pergament, ihre rote Lieblingsfeder hatte sie gezückt. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf das wellige Gelbe. Sie wollte den Brief schreiben, der über ihre Zukunft entscheiden sollte. Es sah so leicht aus. Ein paar nette Worte und fertig. Entschlossen setzte sie ihre Feder an. Schrieb ein Wort und strich es wieder durch. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie es nicht konnte.

An den Vater von Draco schreiben?

Sich Lucius Senior vorzustellen? Um ihn eine freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen? Sicherlich aber sie brauchte Hilfe. Sie wandte den Kopf um. In dem Bett gegenüber in Gedanken versunken wälzte sich Millicent. "

Millicent hast du mal einen Moment?" Das dicke Mädchen schreckte hoch.

"Was ist denn los?" Millicent richtetete sich auf und musterte Pansy dümmlich.

"Du musst mir helfen."

"Wobei denn?" Das mopsgesichtige Mädchen errötete leicht.

Verlegen knetete sie ihre Hände dann nuschelte sie: "Wie du weißt hat Draco mich sehr gern."

Millicent kicherte daraufhin spöttisch. Pansy sah sie finster an. Sie verstummte.

"Ja und ihr wollt es tun?" Fragte sie glucksend.

"Nein wir haben doch schon." Sagte Pansy rasch.

Sie wunderte sich über ihre Worte. Denn sie waren eine Lüge.

"Und er war gut." Fügt sie betont deutlich hinzu.

Obwohl sie sich da nicht ganz so sicher war.

"Also helfe mir einen Brief an seinen Vater zu schreiben. Ich will in sagen, dass wir verlobt sind." "Weiß Draco davon?" Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. Millicent grinste.

"Also ich werde dir helfen ich habe Erfahrungen in solchen Dingen."

_Lieber Daddy von Draco,_

_Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson. Sicherlich hat Draco mich seine "überaus hübsche" Freundin schon mal erwähnt. Er hat von mir gesprochen, sage ich Ihnen. _

_Bald werde ich sogar Ihre Schwiegertochter sein._

_ Ich freue mich schon und ein Kleid habe ich mir bereits ausgesucht. _

_Wissen Sie es ist ganz rosa (ihre Lieblingsfarbe) und da ich glaube dass ich zu dick bin ich froh das es perfekt meine Fettröllchen kaschiert. _

_Oh jetzt muss ich lachen. _

_Wenn sie mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht billigen sollten, dann lasse ich meine Beziehungen zu einer gewissen Rita spielen._

_ Sie kennen sicher Rita? Sicher doch Lucius. _

_Sie süßer langhaariger alter Mann. Sie würde enthüllen gerne, dass sie sich des Nachts häufig mit einem gewissen Severus und der alten Bella treffen._

_ Wie auch immer, wir werden gewiss noch gute Freunde. _

_Narcissa ist kein Umgang für Sie. Ehrlich Sie haben eine bessere Frau verdient. Eine die nicht in Askaban saß und mit dem dunklen Lord im Bett war._

_ Einer Affäre bin ich nicht abgeneigt. Denken Sie an Rita._

_ Süß lässt grüßen die Reinblütige_

_**Pansy Parkinson.**_

Sanft strichen die zwei Freundinnen über den fertigen Brief.

"Das ist perfekt." Pansy nickte Millicent zufrieden an.

"Er wird mich sicher mögen." Sagte Millicent süßlich lächelnd und zufrieden mit sich selbst.


	2. Voldemorts Heiratsversprechen

Voldemorts Heiratsversprechen 

Es war schon recht spät als der Brief ihn erreichte. Seit nun mehr zehn Jahren war Albus Dumbelodre Schuleiter. Er war stolz auf seinen Job. Jedoch manchmal wünschte Albus sich, dass er das Amt des Zauberereiministers angenommen hätte.

Denn in dieser Position hätte er sicher nicht solche unverschämte Bewerbungen erhalten.

Er saß an seinen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro als er einen dicken mit Schlangenverzierten Umschlag öffnete. Eine grünliche Rauchwolke umhüllte Sekunden später seine Hackennase. Er hustete.

Schließlich stöhnte er laut auf.

Er erkannte die feine elegante Handschrift wieder, die auf dem Pergament nach unten hin unlesbarer und aggressiver...

_Sehr geehrter Albus Dumbeldore, _

_Ich ersuche die Stelle von dem des Lehrers von Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Ich unterstehe Ihren Befehl und ihrer Macht. _

_hre Schüler werden begeistert sein von mir. Ich sehe zwar nicht mehr so gut aus und rieche auch nicht besonders aber dafür habe ich eine Menge erlebt. Ich möchte das Wissen an Wissensdurstige gerne weiter geben. Um meine Armee aufzubauen. _

_Sie nennen sich die süßen Voldys._

_ Sie lachen, aber wissen Sie einen besseren Namen für meine treuen Gefolgsleute? Wie auch immer wenn Sie mir den Job nicht endlich geben. _

_Verdammt noch mal, ich war schon einmal bei Ihnen. _

_Sie haben mich damals vielleicht eingeschüchtert. _

_Wie konnten Sie es wagen mich abzuweisen. _

_Und meine Todesser sind nicht die süßen Voldys. Ich wollte Sie damit nur zum Lachen bringen. Ich wollte nett sein verstehen Sie. Nett, wenn ich dieses Wort schon ausspreche wird mir übel. Nun versuche ich es noch ein letztes Mal._

_ Stellen Sie sich vor ich werde bald eine wundervolle Frau heiraten. Sie sind zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Ich weiß was Liebe ist. Kommen Sie stellen Sie mich ein. Sie bekommen auch ein Bonbon_

_ Ihr alter Schüler Tom Riddle (LV)_

_ Ps: Ich werde auch nie mehr einen umbringen..._

"Tom Riddle, vergessen Sie es. Ich sehe wie sie die ganze Zeit ihre Finger hinter dem Rücken überkreuzt hatten, während Sie schrieben.

Wenn sie endlich zu einem Seelenmann gehen und ihren kranken Kopf behandeln lassen und gesund werden, dann werde ich Sie sicher einstellen." Der alte Mann lächelte und nahm sich ein Bobon.


	3. Snapes Kontaktanzeige

Snapes Kontaktanzeige 

Es waren bald Weihnachtsferien. Das Dorf von Hogsmeade war voller erwartungsfroher Schüler und Lehrer, die alle auf einen Drink zusammen saßen. An einen großen herrlichen Tisch in der Mitte des Restaurant. Bedient wurden sie von der Wirtin Madame Rosemerta. Einer Schönheit mit wundervollen Rundungen.

Niemand schien die Hackenase zu bemerken, die in der hintersten Ecke des Lokals versteckt saß. Er beobachtete wie sie zu ihm kam.

Ihre Schritte bewegten sich anmutig.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Alles würde er dafür tun um eine Nacht mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen.

Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er wie sie ihrem roten großen Mund öffnete. Ihre Honigstimme fand schnell den Weg zu seinem Gehör.

„Sie wünschen Severus?"

„One Night in Paris." Hauchte er.

„Wie bitte ich verstehe sie nicht?" Madame Rosemerta schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich bin einsam." Sagte Severus.

„Singel?" Madame Rosemerta warf lachend die Haare in den Nacken. Erschrocken wies er sie mit einer hastigen Bewegung seiner Hand an zu schweigen.

„Nicht so laut muss doch nicht jemand sehen und hören."

„Severus so wie Sie sich anziehen und wie Sie sich kleiden ist doch offen sichtlich, dass sie keine abkriegen." Mit tadelndem Blick sah sie in Böse an.

„Wie kleide ich mich denn?" Verständnislos sah er die Wirtin an. Er fand er sah doch recht schick aus. Wie ein richtiger falscher Italiener.

Er brauchte noch nicht mal Gell.

Denn seine Haare waren für eine schmierige Frisur fettig genug. Und seine Umhänge immer schwarz. Man sah doch nicht dass er sie nie wusch. Oder?

Zustimmendes Nicken, als ob die sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?" Fragte er verzweifelt.

„Kaufen sie sich Neue Klamotten. Waschen Sie sich die Haare. In den Punkt hätten Sie Ausnahmsweise auf Sirius Black und James Potter hören sollen."

Bei der Erwähnung seiner ehemaligen Peiniger ließ er seine Fingerknöchel bedrohlich knacken.

„Und suchen Sie sich eine Frau Severus."

„Wer will mich denn schon?"

Ahnungsloses Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

Eine Woche später fand er sich in der Vermittlung einsamer Zauberherzen wieder.

Mit neuen roten Umhang und frisch gewaschenen Haaren. Saß er nun da an einen Schreibtisch. In einen Büro. An dessen Wänden verschiedenen Arten von ausgestopften Schlangen hingen. Sein Gegenüber war eine äußerst hübsche und besonders stark geschminkte Frau. Sie hatte das Pergament vor sich liegen und machte sich Notizen während er sprach. „Ich bin kein Mensch dem man sich eine Nacht vorstellt." Begann er mit zögernder Stimme.

Die Frau nickte in aufmunternd an. Er fuhr fort. Lange so kam es ihn vor hatte er gesprochen als seine Stimme mit der Zeit immer mutiger und immer fester wurde.

Ursprünglich wollte er nur kurz sagen was er ist und was er macht. Immer wenn er peinlich berührt inne hielt, schenkte sie ihm ihr süßestes Lächeln und zwang ihn so weiter zu sprechen. Das veranlasste ihn sogar einen Drang dafür zu entwickeln, etwas Tiefgründigeres von sich Preis zu geben: „Meine Mutter ist das einzig weibliche Wesen, das ich nackt gesehen habe. Nicht gerade berauschend."

Diesen Satz hätte er niemals sagen dürfen. Eschrocken schlug er sich die Faust in den Rachen. Was würde die Dame von ihm denken?

Er stellte er fest, dass sie nur etwas breiter lächelte. Lachte sie ihn aus?

Daraufhin fing er an zu zittern und wurde weiß wie der Tod.

„Was ist den los ist Ihnen nicht gut?" Fragte die Frau besorgt und beugte sie zu ihm vor. Er konnte in ihren tiefen Ausschnitt sehen. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare kitzelten seine Kehle. Ein wunderbarer Duft von Olivenöl ging von ihr aus. Dieser Duft kam ihn bekannt vor. Er öffnete seine Augen weit und starrte der jungen Frau ins Gesicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hoffte, dass er sich irrte. Die Person die vor in saß war hoffentlich nicht….

„Bellatrix, bist du es?" Fragte er leicht.

„Ja ich bin es." Kreischte Bellatrix. Sie rückte sich von ihm weg. Warf anmutig ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und richtete dann drohend ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Hallo Severus." Sagte sie breit grinsend und offenbarte ihre gelblichen Zähnen. "Was führt dich hierher?" Erwiderte Severus kühl.

„Der dunkle Lord natürlich. Ich soll hier ein wenig spionieren."

„Wir sind Kollegen. Du kannst den Zauberstab wieder runter nehmen." Zischte Severus. Sie leistete seinen Befehl nur widerwillig Folge.

„Na was soll's ich dachte heute würde ich dich dran kriegen Severus." Sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

„Womit denn? Ich denke nicht, dass der dunkle Lord an meinen Liebesleben interessiert ist." Bellatrix antwortete nicht, dann sagte sie.

„Du willst eine Kontaktanzeige aufgeben? Ich helfe dir und du sagst den dunklen Lord nicht, dass du meine Tarnung aufgedeckt hast." Severus nickte.

„Er wird es sowieso erfahren." Behauptete er.

Mit minderen Interesse aber Erwartungsvoll schlug Hermine Granger die Seite mit den Kontaktanzeigen auf. Lässig übersprang sie mit ihren braunen Augen die Anzeigen. Mal wieder nichts Lesenswertes dabei, dachte sie frustriert. Dabei suchte sie dringend eine neue Beziehung, seit Draco sie für diese widerliche Pansy Parkinson verlassen hatte.

Wieder einmal waren da nur Anzeigen von Opa sucht Oma und umgekehrt. Frustriert wollte sie die Zeitung zuschlagen. Doch dann blieb ihr Blick an einer fett umrammten Anzeige hängen. Sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Hermine was ist denn?" Fragten Lavender, Ginny und Parvati, die neben ihr saßen.

„Hier schaut doch mal diese Kontaktanzeige." Antwortete sie kichernd. Interessiert wandten sich die Mädchen zu ihr um.

„Les mal vor." Forderte Ginny. Hermine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie räusperte sich. Mit übertriebener öliger Stimme las sie vor.

Kurz darauf wurde ihre Stimme begleitet von lautem Gekicher:

"Sexy, gut gebauter; voll haariger Tränkemeister (37) sucht Frau zum Brauen. Er unterrichtet ihre Kinder. Ist noch Jungfrau. Interessiert? Lese weiter Seite drei."

Hermine blätterte um auf Seite drei dort war ein dickes Foto von Snape. Die Haare sahen sauber aus und der Umgang sah elegant aus. Die buschigen Augenbrauen hatte er sich gestutzt. Die immer sichtbaren Popel aus seiner Nase hatte er sich entfernt und die blase Haut hatte er mit dicker Schminke verdunkelt. Neben ihn stand eine dicke Frau, die Hermine sofort erkannte

„Sieht nicht schlecht aus." Sagte Millicent, die sich zusammen mit Pansy an den Gryfindortisch gesellt hatte, und nun über Hermines Schulter lugte bewundert.

„Bist du bescheuert?" Hermine tippte gegen ihren Kopf obwohl sie fand, das das Mädchen was nur verdammt rot wurde irgendwie Recht zu haben schien.

„Jetzt ließ doch endlich vor." Forderten alle in Chor.

„Ok."

_ Voldemort kein Herz Todesser packt aus Rita Seekter, die wunderschöne Reporterin des Tagespropheten, traf diese Woche den Todesser Severus Snape. _

_Einen recht tiefgründigen Einblick gewährte er mir in seine von Harry Potter zerstörte schmutzige schwarze Seele. Rita: Severus, wie geht es Ihnen? _

_Severus: Danke gut. _

_Rita: Sie suchen eine Frau? _

_Severus (lächelt verlegen): Ja das ist richtig sie sollte sich mir unterwerfen. _

_Rita: Sie sind also auch privat ein Todesser? _

_Severus (rasch): Ich diene nicht ihm. Rita: Schon gut. Wie sollte den ihre Traumfrau denn aussehen? Severus: (popelt sich nachdenklich in der Nase): Rote Haare und grüne Augen. _

_Rita: Sie betrachten Harry Potter also als eine Art Sohn? _

_Severus (empört) Wie können Sie es wagen mich mit dieser Person in guter Verbindung zu wiegen? _

_Rita: Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie hatten immer schon eine Schwäche für Lily Evans, der Mutter des Auserwählten. Jahrelang haben Sie auf sie gewartet und gehofft und selbst dann noch als sie starb. Oh nicht, weinen Severus. Lassen Sie los. Todesser sind zurzeit sehr begehrt. Kommen Sie schon…_

_ An dieser Stelle musste ich notgedrungen das Interview abbrechen. _

_Weiter buhlt er mit einer Bewerbung um Ihr Herz Ursprünglich wollten wir sie abdrucken aber aufgrund der Länge, war dies nicht möglich. Lesen sie nun und lassen sie sich verzaubern von einem wundervollen Wortwitz: _

_Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Vielleicht kennen Sie mich noch. Wenn Sie um die dreißig sind oder vielleicht aus den Erzählungen von ihren undankbaren Gören._

_ „Der widerliche rotznasige Lehrer." Mehr als einmal wurde ich so beschrieben. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich bin ehrlich zu Ihnen. Ich will das ändern. _

_Endlich will ich eine Freundin haben. _

_Eine die die Klappe hält. Vor Gelabere bekomme ich noch schlechtere Laune. _

_Und sie sollte auch nicht besonders hübsch sein. Gerne stehe ich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und verbreite mit meiner Erscheinung und meinen Auftreten Angst und Schrecken. _

_Crucio und Avada Kedavra wenn sich niemand meldet. _

Millicent war so beeindrukt sodass sie einen Plan schmiedete der sie in die Arme ihres Traumanns bringen sollte doch dazu brauchte sie Hilfe.


	4. Lucius´Quting

Lucius´ Quting 

Im Esszimmer der Malfoys saß einst eines Abends eine Person so einfach rum.

„Komm her Elf." Sagte Lucius gebieterisch. Eilig hastete das Angesprochene Geschöpf zum Tisch. In der Hast brachte sie unbeabsichtigt den Hünnerbratten zum Fall. Ausgerechnet dieser ergoss sich über die Knie ihres Herrn. Lucius schaute wütend auf sich herab und dann fixierte er die nun verängstigte Elfe.

"Wie kannst du es wagen Blinky?" begann er mit langsamer Stimme. Er richtete sich auf. Die bräunliche Flüssigkeit floss von seiner Hose herab. Wieder begutachtete er seinen Unterkörper. Sie war schön, sie war neu. Sie war perfekt. War. Zornesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Wie konnte Blinky es wagen? Wie er dafür geschuftet hatte. Wie er gelitten hatte. Auf dieser Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für Muggel, und dass alles nur um sie zu bekommen.

„Die Hose hat 100 Galleonen gekostet. Ein Einzelstück." Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders laut und sehr aggressiv. Er ging langsam und zornig auf die Elfe zu. Er wollte das verängstigte Geschöpf für das bestrafen, was es ihm angetan hatte.

„Ich habe Post für Sie." Piepste Blinky und kauerte sich auf den Boden und begann sich selbst zu bestrafen. Ungläubig musterte Lucius seinen Diener. Den tragischen Werdegang seines derzeitigen liebsten Kleidungsstückes hatte er vergessen.

„Post." Wiederholte er ungläubig. Die Elfe hörte sich auf selbst zu schlagen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Blinky sagt die Wahrheit."

„Jemand schreibt mir eine richtige Post?" Hakte Lucius weiter nach.

Blinky nickte.

Zarte Tränen drangen in Lucius Augen. Wie konnte das sein? Niemals war einer seiner Gefolgsleute zu ihm gekommen um ihm ein Eulendokument zu überbringen. Lieber selbst, hatte er immer die lieblosen Botschaften, früher meist vom Minister Arschkriecher Fudge, in Empfang genommen, der ihn jedes Mal dazu aufforderte noch mehr Gold zu spenden.

„Gib mir den Brief Blinky. Ich will allein sein." Sagte er schließlich mit Trockener Stimme.

Am darauf folgenden Abend, an dem seine Familie recht früh zu Bett gegangen war, hatte Lucius Zeit gefunden sich seine Post genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Die Nachricht war in einen rosa Briefumschlag gesteckt worden stellte er fest und diese Erkenntnis begrüßte er mit einen spitzen und lauten Mädchenhaften Aufschrei, der sofort verstummte. Wenn ihn jemand hören würde, was würden sie denn nur denken?

Sanft wog er schließlich das Pergament durch seine spitzen Finge.

Es war noch immer zusammengefaltet. Bevor er es entfaltete, dachte er darüber nach welche Botschaften wohl darauf vermerkt worden waren. Wer war der Autor seiner wahrscheinlich recht kurzen Lektüre? Sein Blick fiel auf den Umschlag.

Er las nur den Namen Parkinson. Parkinson war eine reinblütige Zauberfamilie, mit welcher die Malfoys seit gut einen Jahrhundert ein recht angespanntes Verhältnis flegten, das sich mit der Zeit etwas zum Guten gewandt hatte. Waren sie vielleicht auf die endgültige Versöhnung aus? Oder war die Nachricht von jemand anderen? Er dachte daran dass er bald Geburtstag hatte.

Vielleicht war es ein Geschenk von Severus. Dann sicher ein Gutschein für die neuen Handschellen, die er sich so sehnlichste wünschte.

Nein es war sicherlich ein neues Schleifchen für sein Edles Blondes Haar.

Doch falsch gedacht, musste er wenige Minuten später feststellen. Wie er erwartungsfroh an zu lesen begonnen hatte und wie er mit Überraschung und Entsetzten Ausdruck geendet hatte. Das musste man gesehen haben. Pansy hatte noch ein Foto beigelegt.

„Ich werde zum Sex mit einem Mops gezwungen." Sein Gesicht wurde blass."

„Blinky mag Möpse." Ertönnte plötzlich eine piepsige hohe Stimme.

Peinlich berührt wandte sich Lucius um und verpasste Blinky, der sich hinter der Tür versteckt und die ganze Zeit ihren Meister ohne Aufordrung ihres Gebieters beobachtet hat einen kurzen Crucio. Die Elfe fiel zu Boden. „Blinky hol Draco." Sagte er als.

„Ja mein Gebieter." Keuchte die Elfe. Lucius nahm in seinen Sessel Platz und wartete. Wenig später trat Draco verschlafen und in Schlafanzug zum Sessel seines Vaters.

„Was ist den los Vater?" Nuschelte er.

„Seit wann läufst du herum und machst daher gelaufenen Mädchen Heiratsanträge?" Fragte Lucius mit strengender Stimme. Der Jüngere hob unschuldig den Kopf.

„Was meinst du?" „Setz dich nimm das." Er deutete auf dem Brief. Draco setzte sich und machte jedoch keine Anstallten ihn zu öffnen, geschweige denn ihn anzurühren.

„Ich weiß was drin steht Vater." Mummelte er.

„Ließ ihn." Forderte der Sesselbesitzer ein wenig drohend. Das wirkte. Belustigt beobachtete Lucius die Veränderung der grauen Augen. Wie sie so über das Pergament flogen, wie sie sich gebannt hafteten mit großen Missbehagen am Anfang und wie sie zum Schluss fast gänzlich heraustraten. Warum nur? „Dad wie eklig." Schrie Draco.

„So sprichst du nicht mit mir." Erklärte Lucius sachlich.

„Wie konntest du nur Vater." Wiederholte Draco stammelnd. Ganz weiß war er ihn Gesicht geworden. „Was meinst du denn?"

„Du Severus und Bella."

„Na und Prüde?" Lucius sah amüsiert aus. Das war also der Grund worüber sich Draco so aufregte. Er fand ihn einfach nur lächerlich.

„Wir leben in einer moderneren Welt mein Sohn. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wir müssen um…." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco wies ihn mit erhobender Hand an zu schweigen.

„Das tut sehr wohl was zur Sache Vater. Oder soll ich lieber sagen Hure." Daraufhin kreischte Lucius empört auf. „Du nennst mich eine Hure?" Fragte er erzürnt.

„Ja das ist doch wohl offensichtlich." Erwiderte Draco barsch. Peinliche Enthaltsamkeit der Worte.

„Hast du hast du etwa meine Weiblichkeit entdeckt?" Fragte er seinen Sohn schließlich vorsichtig. Draco musterte den Schritt seines Vaters genau bevor er antwortete: „Hast du keinen Schrullermann?"

„Nein ich…" Er war noch nicht bereit jemanden zu sagen was er zu bestimmten Anlässen gerne trug und was nicht. Vater und Sohn starrten sich eine Minute lang an.

„Wir müssen über unsere Familienehre reden." Als er die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte, stöhnte sein Sohn genervt auf.

„Vater das hatten wir schon mal. Wir sind die Besten und Niemand kann sich mit uns mästen. Oder so ähnlich." Er machte Anstallten sich aufzurichten, doch die feste Hand seines Vaters hielt ihn zurück. „Lass mich gehen sonst erzähle ich Mutter was du treibst."

„Sie wird es ohnehin erfahren wenn du gehst." Konterte Lucius. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass seine Aussage im Kopf seines Sohnes Sinn gemacht hatte. Denn schließlich ließ sich dieser wieder auf seinen Stuhl fahlen. Ungefordert begann er mit einen unkontrollierten schnellen Redefluss: „Alles was über mich in diesen Brief steht ist war. Ich habe Pansy gesagt das ich ihr Mann werden will. Ich war jedoch betrunken. Ich mag sie nicht und ich liebe sie nicht. Ich bin müde kann ich gehen?" Draco gähnte übertrieben.

„Nein Draco." Antwortete sein Vater streng. „Du hast die Malfoys in das Schlamassel rein gebracht und du wirst mich, ich meine uns wieder raus bringen."

„Vater ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie mein Gesagtes ernst genommen hat."

„Sie will mich Rita ausliefern."

„Selbst schuld wenn du mit einer vergammelten Askabanleiche und meinen Hauslehrer vögelst." Stille. „Ich meine das ist doch echt widerlich." Fuhr Draco fort.

„Es ist intensiver. Solltest du auch mal probieren." Lucius kicherte Mädchenhaft. Abweisend sah sein Sohn ihn an. „Vater so was will kein Kind von seinen Eltern hören."

„Du bist kein Kind mehr Draco. Narcissa trocknet zwar noch deine Tränen, wenn du mal wieder vom bösen Potterjungen geträumt hast und wechselt sogar manchmal dein Bett wenn du…"

„Vater hör auf. Ich schlage vor das du einen Brief schreibst. Zufrieden?"

„Ok." Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war Millicent alleine, als sie am Fenster den braunen Uhu ihrer Freundin entdeckte. Sie öffnete das Fenster. Ein eisiger Wind kam herein mitnahmt Vogel. Der Uhu flog kurz im Zimmer umher, dabei ließ er ein Kotkügelchen mit samt eines zusammengerollten Pergamentes auf Millicents Kopf fallen und unter lautem Fluchen verschwand er wieder in die Kälte. Offenbar auf den Weg in die gemütliche Eulerrei. Millicent nahm das Pergament und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Hilfe suchend blickten ihre babyblauen Augen zu Tür. Hinter ihr war wildes Treiben. Niemand würde sie stören.

Dann sah sie auf die Uhr. Fast vier. Pansy kam wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Stunden wieder. Mit einer kurzen recht eleganten Handbewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab öffnete sie denn Brief. Neugierig begann sie zu lesen. Während sie las, fand sie heraus, dass das Unmögliche stimmte.

Dieser Lucius Malfoy. Er steht nur auf Frauen. Dachte sie früher. Die Sache mit Severus Bellatrix Lestrange hatte sie nur als Scherz von Pansy empfunden. Doch diese Nachricht bewies eindeutig das Gegenteil…

Liebe Miss Parkinson,

Erst einmal meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rosa. Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen es gleich in unseren ersten Briefkontakt zu erwähnen. Sie sind reinblütig?

Wenn Ihre Eltern wüssten was für Unverschämten Briefe, sie hoch angesehenen Mitgliedern der Zauberergemeinschaft schicken, indem sie behaupten, dass sie das Herz von deren Sohn erweicht haben.

Doch falsch gedacht. Draco findet sie fett, hat sie nie geliebt und auch nie gemocht. Er würde sie nie heiraten, selbst wenn ein Bastard Seinesgleichen, in naher Zukunft, Ihren Körper verunstalten würde. Sie sind schlecht. Suchen sie sich einen Crabbe oder einen Goyle. Aber um Himmels Willen bitte nicht meinen hübschen und umschwärmten Jungen.

Wenn ich's mir so recht überlege, ich würde eher ein Schlammblut zur Schwiegertochter nehmen als Sie.

( Zitat:„Wirklich Dad?" „Natürlich nicht Draco." „Hermine." Murmelte Draco träumerisch.)

Sie wollen doch ihren Traumberuf Heilerin ausüben? Braucht man dafür nicht neuerdings ein UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wollen Sie ein Troll? Hausmeister Filch sucht noch eine Aushilfe habe ich gehört. Und Rita, ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass sie eine sehr gute Freundin der Malfoys ist.

Sie würde sich für uns sogar von einem Dementor küssen lassen. Außerdem will sie bald einen umfangreichen Bericht über Hogwarts Party Leben bringen. Wären Sie nicht eine gute Kulisse dafür? Wie ich höre brauchen Sie keine Matratze zum Schlafen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Lucius Malfoy.

Ps: Narcissa ist eine klasse Frau. An Sie werden sie nie heranreichen. Zudem nach allem was ich von Draco gehört habe. Ich bin nicht interessiert an schlechtem Sex.

Als Pansy denn Brief nach Millicent gelesen hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus. „Aber du hast doch gesagt er wird mich mögen." Heulte sie.

Schuldbewusst zuckte Millicent mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann doch nicht wissen dass die Malfoys intelligent sind."

„Du bist echt lustig du dumme Bitch. Du bist schuld. Du hast gesagt der Brief sei gut."

Sie hob den Zauberstab.

_„Avada Kedavra."_

„Sorry Millicent." Ihre Freundin stürzte zu Boden.

„ Vielleicht, ist der dunkle Lord der Mann, der mich noch will. Hast du sein Foto in der Zeitung gesehen? Du bist Tod kannst wohl nicht reden. Wie?" Große Gelassenheit lag in Pansys Stimme.

Im Bett strich sie sanft über ein Foto, auf welchen ein gut aussehender schwarzhaariger Junge Mann arrogant grinste.

„Bald mein geliebter Lord. Bald." Schließlich schlief sie ein Ihr rechter Daumen hatte die ganze Zeit in der Ecke des Bildes geruht.

Da stand: _Aufgenommen im Jahre: 1946._ Wenn die gute Pansy wüste. Dann würde sie sie sich sicherlich jetzt nicht unablässig dieselben Wörter keuchen um sich noch tiefer in den Schlaf zu wiegen: „Mein Meister, ich tue alles. Ich komme…" Hundert Kilometer lachte der bekannteste Schlangenmann laut auf.


	5. Voldemorts heißer Brief

Voldemorts heißer Brief 

Der dunkle Lord lag gedankenverloren in seinem Bett und beobachtete seine Schlange Nagini mit minderen Interesse, während diese genüsslich einen seiner Diener vertilgte, der es auf einmal für nötig gefunden hatte Dumbeldore, den Mann der ihn nicht auf seiner Schule aufnehmen wollte, zu helfen, indem er sich den Orden des Phönix anschloss. Als die Schlange fertig war, gab sie ein lautes Zischen von sich, sodass sich ihr Meister aufrichtete und behutsahm ihren glitschigen Hals tätschelte.

„Hast du fein gemacht Nagi." Flüsterte Voldemort.

„ Du weist was gut ist Nagini meine Liebe."

„Ja mein Voldemort ich weißSSSS was gut für dich ist. Wie ich sehe bist du sSSSehr einsam." Hörte der dunkle Lord die Schlange sagen.

Der dunkle Lord sah sich, um festzustellen, ob sie allein waren und dann nickte er zustimmend. Nagini zischte mitfühlend. Erst jetzt wurde Voldemort sein Verhalten bewusst. Noch nie hatte er jemanden seine wahren Gefühle offenbart. Das durfte einfach nicht sein .

Eilig fügte er rasch hinzu:„Ich brauche jedoch niemanden."

Nagini wand ihren Kopf kurz ein paar Mal nach links und nach rechts.

„Ich habe dich im SSSSchlaf vergnügt Lachen gehört." Sagte sie. „Das tue ich sehr oft Nagi. Ich erlebe so viele Triumphe. Die kann ich doch nicht alle bei Tage ausleben."

„Du hasSSt nach einem Namen gerufen." Konterte Nagini spitz. An der Nasenspitze errötete Voldemort leicht .

„Einen Namen soll ich gerufen haben?" Fragte er ungläubig während er sich versuchte an seinen Traum von eben zu erinnern. Die Schlange nickte.

Da war ein junges, nicht besonders hübsches aber pralles Ding vorgekommen. Es hatte im Bett gelegen und sich nach ihm verzehrt. Das hatte ihn so sehr gefallen sodass…

„Sie, sie wollte mich treffen Nagini." Flüsterte der dunkle Lord leise.

„Dich wollte sSSie treffen?" Fragte Nagini ungläubig.

„Ich meine ein richtigesSS Date?" Hackte sie sofort weiter nach und hielt dann inne und wartete bis der dunkle Lord nickte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hände.

„Nagini darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„GewissSSS mein Meister."

„Bin ich schön?" Er kannte die Antwort.

„Ja mein MeisSSter, wie die Blume am Tage. " Ein breites widerliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Voldemorts nicht vorhandenen Lippen aus, denn er wusste, dass sie nicht log. Er wusste, dass die Schlange mehr als nur innige Zuneigung für ihn empfand. Er wusste auch dass die meisten Schlangen ihn als den hübschesten Zauberer auf Erden hielten.

„Und was soll ich nun tun?"

„Mein Meister ich glaube das das Mädchen dich niemals so sSSehen wird wie ich dich." Als sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte wurde dunkle Lord sehr wütend: „Sie hat geschrieen, sie will mich. Sie sieht nett aus und ich denke, dass man mit ihr Spaß haben kann. Also du als weibliches Wesen, sage was ich tun soll, um sie für mich zu gewinnen."

„SSSSSSchicke ihr einen Blumenstrauß."

„Zu einfach, das macht doch jeder Dummkopf."

„Besuche sie."

„Nein, nein ich weiß was ich tue… geiles Stück dieses Weib, ach wie heißt sie denn, das weiß ich nun doch noch nicht."

„PansSSy, du hast eben die ganze Zeit Pansy Parkinson gerufen."

„Parkinson, die Tochter von diesen unwürdigen fetten Todesser? Mir soll es recht sein." „SSSie war zudem verlobt mit Draco Malfoy." Das machte Voldemort neugierig.

„Und was ist daraus geworden?" Fragte er spitz .

„LucSSius hat dafür gesorgt, dass er sie verlässt."

„Interessant. Nun bring mir Draco und seinen Vater."

Wenig später bekam Pansy einen Brief. Ein Foto viel daraus und sie erschreckte sich Tod, als sie den Schlangenmann erblickte .

Schade eigentlich.

Sie hätte den Brief sicher gerne gelesen. Besonders wenn sie gewusst hätte welche Tinte der Autor verwendet hatte. Der Brief war mit einer roten Flüssigkeit verfasst:

_Liebste Pansy, _

_Ich bin es dein kleiner Lord._

_ Ich habe davon erfahren, dass du mich schön findest und ich weiß dass du mir nah sein willst._

_ Allen leben ich vor, dass ich mehr bin als ein Mann, der sich seinen Gefühlen voll und ganz hingibt. Der liebt und andere Menschen vergöttert._

_ Nein, ich bin kein Dummkopf. Ich brauche so etwas doch nicht. Liebe? Was ist das schon. Du stimmst mir sicher zu. Habe gehört was Draco und Lucius dir angetan haben. Das war nicht nett. Wie gesagt ich brauche keine Liebe._

_ Ich bin geil! _

_Geil auf dich! _

_Denn ich brauche Frischfleisch. Also komm gefälligst in mein Bettchen gehüpft oder ich sauge dir das Blut aus. Und mache mit dir das Selbe was ich auch mit Lucius und Draco gemacht habe. Ich werde dein reines Blut zum Schreiben weiter verwenden, bis ich jemanden gefunden habe, der macht, dass ich nicht mehr einsam bin. _

_Komm zu Voldy. Alte bringen es. _

_Habe doch sogar extra ein Foto beigeglegt. Siehst du dir es gerade an?_

_ Ich sehe geil aus nicht war? _

_Es macht dich so richtig scharf. Ich warte. _

_In Liebe L.V._


	6. Snapes Blinddate und Voldys Ende

Diclamer: Alles gehört Jk..bla.bla.bla.. 

* * *

Snapes Blinddate und Voldys Ende 

Severus Snape beugte sich erwartungsfroh über die Antworten der Kontaktanzeigen, die sich in den letzten Monaten in seinem Briefkasten in Spinners End angesammelt hatten.

Das keine von Lucius dabei sein konnte, war Snape leider klar. Das wusste er nur allzu gut. Beim letzten Todessertreffen hatte der dunkle Lord verkündet, dass er Lucius, mit dem Snape seit seiner Schulzeit gerne mal eine Nacht verbracht hatte, ermordet habe.

„Um sich einer besonderen Frau würdig zu erweisen." Wie es hieß.

Snape wusste welche Frau damit gemeint war. Pansy Parkinson, war beileibe keine besondere Frau im Gegenteil. Snape fand sie eher zu dick und zu rednerisch.

Was der dunkle Lord an ihr gefunden haben konnte wusste niemand von den Todessern so genau. Außer vielleicht seine Schlange Nagini. Aber dem schmierigen Tränkemeister sollte es gleich sein. Wer konnte schon Parsel? Vorsichtig öffnetete Snape den ersten Brief.

„Nichts dabei." Stellte er nach drei Stunden enttäuscht fest

. Am liebsten hätte er Lily Evans einst zu Frau genommen.

„Dann werde ich wohl mein Leben lang eine Jungfrau bleiben." Stellte er nun verbittert fest.

Einen anonymen Brief hatte er ein paar Tage später erhalten. Er war so wunderschön leicht geschrieben. Einfühlsam und Fordernd. Von wenn der wohl war?

Severus ich suche dich. Und ich finde dich.

_Ich will dich halten. Will dich sehen mit "meinen roten Augen."_

_Will dich lächeln sehen, so weit es reicht. Vor den Leichenbergen, die ich schon vor langer Zeit habe heraufbeschworen, will ich dich gehen sehen._

_Du sollst stolz sein auf mich. Ich habe auf deine Kontaktanzeige geantwortet. Hier schließt sich der Kreis. Jetzt nur noch du und ich sonst nichts. Heirate mich verdammt. Ich liebe dich. Lass mich dich treffen auf einen Friedhof. Ich habe dir eine Karte gemalt. Sicher wirst du ihn schnell finden wenn du apparierst._

_Ich bin schon ganz geil!_

_dein Zukünftiger _

Beim letzten Satz war Snape in der Tat etwas misstrauisch geworden. Diese Wortwahl passte eindeutig nicht zu den anderen liebevoll gewählten Worten. „Vielleicht sollte ich nicht dort hingehen. Vielleicht handelt es sich bei den Briefeschreiben um einen Perversling."

Snape dachte laut nach. „Ach was soll´s solange es nicht Bellatrix ist." Sagte er schließlich und apparierte zu dem Ort, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Er stockte. Eine große dunkelhaarige Frau erwartete ihn schon.

„Bellatrix was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er. „Was glaubst du Snape?" Zischte die Angesprochene wütend. „Sage es mir doch einfach."

„Ich habe dich an den jemanden vermittelt. Ich muss hier sein um fest zu stellen ob alles glatt läuft. Glaube mir ich würde mich lieber anderweitig beschäftigen aber der dunkle Lord hat mir befohlen, meine Tarnung auf keinem Fall auffliegen zu lassen. So erfühle ich eben den Willen, dieser bescheuerten Partnervermittlungsagentur."

„Sehr interessant." Erwiderte Snape und schaute dabei ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Bald müsste sein soganntes Blinddate eintreffen. Er blickte sich um. Außer ihm und Bellatrix war da niemand.

„Weißt wohl nicht wer dich erwartet?" Fragte Bellatrix mit einem Mal interessiert. Snape nickte bitter.

„Hast dann wohl nichts dagegen wenn ich mich jetzt einfach aus den Staub machen und…" Sie hielt inne.

Ein unheimlicher eisender Luftzuck wehte von weit her.

„Mein Meister…" flüsterte sie sanft.

„Wie was wie." Snape wandte sich nach allen Seiten um. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Diesen Mann als Blinddate? Lieber wäre er mit Sirius Black ausgegangen. „Komm schon Snape." Zischte nun eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.

Urplötzlich trat ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen.

„Komm dreh dich um." Zischte die Stimme abermals. Langsam drehte sich Snape um und sah den dunklen Lord Voldemort direkt in das hässliche und ausgemergelte Gesicht.

„Hi, Tom."

_„Crucio." _Schrie eine Frauenstimme. Snape wandte sich auf den Boden vor Schmerz.

_ „Avada Kedavra." _Schrie Voldemort während Snape sich immer noch wand.

Aus tränenden Augen sah der Fetthaarige wie Bellatrix es schaffte den Fluch auszuweichen, was zufolge hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf ihn konzentrierte, sodass Snape von den Unverzeichlichen Fluch gelöst wurde. „Ich dachte dass mit uns wäre was Besonders." Schrie Bellatrix während sie weiteren grünen Flüchen auswich.

„Und dann kommst du erst mit dieser Vorstellung an, dass ein Hogwartsschlampe, dich mehr befriedigen könnte als ich."

„Sie war eben jünger als du." Konterte Voldemort.

„Dann kommst du mit diesen fetthaarigen Lehrer an." Das machte Voldemort sehr wütend.

„Sprich nicht so über Severus. Er ist die Liebe, die Geilheit meines Lebens."

„Bist du dir sicher dass er dir jemals so treu ergeben sein wird, wie ich dir?" Fragte Bellatrix. Noch immer den Flüchen ausweichend.

„Natürlich, er hat es geschworen."

„Sie alle haben geschworen. Sie alle wollten dich verlassen."

„Lügnerin." Zischte Voldemort.

„Ich liebe dich Lord Voldemort. Bitte ich tue alles." Dies sollten die letzten Worte von Bellatrix sein. Sie taumelte im nächsten Moment nach hinten und viel zu Boden. Snape klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Willst du, dass ich es noch mal tue? Das Töten?"

„Aber gewiss." „Was bekomme ich denn dafür?"

„Einen Kuss." „

Einen Kuss." Voldemort lachte hohl.

„Dann eben Sex." „Sex?" Voldemort lachte noch hohler.

„Geilen Sex." Wirklich Geilen Sex. Geil mein Lord. Geil."

„Ja wirklich."

Er lächelte breit und entblößte dabei seine gelben Zähne.

„Soll ich mich denn schon mal ausziehen?"

„Nein, nein erst machst du es noch mal. Das Töten."

Beide Männer blickten sich um.

„Da ist niemand den du töten kannst. Es sei denn du gehst ins nächste Muggeldorf."

„Ich hasse Muggel. Ich will Sex sofort. Es wird sich schon jemand auf der Stelle finden."

„Dann musst du wohl oder übel dich selber töten. Dann bekommst du sofort Sex." Der dunkle Lord überlegte eine Weile. Er versuchte es zumindest. Seine Gehirnzellen hatten sich schon auf die untersten Regionen seines Körpers verlagert. Er beschloss schließlich, dass es gut war, Außnahmesweise das zu tun was ihm vorgeschlagen worden war. „Avada Kedavra." Und so ergab es sich dass Snape wahrscheinlich für den Rest seiner Tage einsam sein würde.

Hier schloss sich der Kreis von einer Reihe von Drohbriefen. Anfangen hatte er beim Pansy, geendet hatte er beim dunklen Lord, ihrem Mörder. Er, Lucius, Draco, die reizende Pansy. Alle sind sie gestorben. Nur Snape hatte es überlebt. Ende

* * *

Tja irgendwie musste ich ja aufhören. Das war der Kreis der Verückten in Sachen Drohbriefe. Ich hoffe euch hat diese Fanfic gefallen und ich hoffe die Rechtschreibung hat euch nicht so sonderlich viel gestört. 

Ein kleines Review?


End file.
